


snowing and we didn't even know

by glitterseas



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also this is a lowkey love letter to winter mornings js, instead of catching up i write soft fic set in indeterminate future, where these two can catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterseas/pseuds/glitterseas
Summary: Fjord and Caleb share a quiet moment on the road on a winter morning.





	snowing and we didn't even know

**Author's Note:**

> written for the yahtzee challenge @ getyourwordsout.
> 
> btw i'm so glad all the years i spent studying german are finally proving useful for something.

It's cold when Fjord goes to sleep and when he wakes up, everything outside is covered in snow. He can see it through the small window of the cart where everyone is sleeping in a heap. Fjord gets up, hunching so he doesn't hit his head on the roof, then carefully makes his way out of the cart so that he doesn't wake up anyone.

Once he's outside, he's attacked by the sharp, biting air and he has to hastily cover his head with the hood of his cloak. But perhaps for the first time since their party reached the north of the Empire he doesn't mind the chill. Instead, he's looking around in awe. As far as he can see, the ground is covered in a thick layer of pure white snow. It's untouched, almost seems painted on. The snow also sits on the branches of the few trees scattered around and they look like some mysterious benign creatures, waiting to whisper their secrets into the ear of a willing listener. Fjord has seen snow before, sure, he has sailed once up north, but he has never seen something like this, never had time to marvel at it.

He spots Caleb near the front of the cart, keeping watch, his form shapeless and awkward due to all the layers of clothing. Fjord walks up to him, making enough noise to announce his presence, and when he's close enough, he wraps his arms around Caleb's waist, pulling him flush against his chest and hooking his chin over Caleb's shoulder.

“ _Guten Morgen_ ,” Caleb whispers, covering Fjord's hands with his own and leaning back into him.

“Mornin',” Fjord says softly, nuzzling his face into Caleb's neck, then leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. In return, Caleb squeezes his hand.

“You're up early. Everything okay?” he asks.

Fjord nods, then adds, “I just wanted to look at all of this.”

Caleb hums softly. It's not like there aren't any things left to talk about between the two of them, but somehow, they both sense now is not the time for that. Sure, Fjord thinks, there is more trouble and more secrets and more danger waiting for them on the road ahead, but for now, just for now, they don't need to worry about it.

He hugs Caleb even tighter and looks up at the sky. It's steel-coloured, but the sun is already crawling up, painting the patch of the sky above the ground pale grey and blush pink. From their spot, Fjord sees a half-frozen creek, thrumming as the water flows. A few stray snowflakes swirl down around them, landing on their joined hands and melting. Fjord breathes in, letting the serene feeling wash over him.

There'll be more fights and more risks soon, but for now Fjord lets himself relish in what he has.


End file.
